generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations
The United Nations '('UN) is a global geo-political organization meant to keep stability and peace in the modern world. The UN was highly active up until the Global War on Terror, where large amounts of losses and the destabilization of the West resulted in the organization's activity on the global scale becoming non-existent. The UN is currently "aligned" with the United States and its union with Mexico and Canada, the North American Union. History Before its fall from grace the United Nations were a major intergovernmental organization established on 24 October 1945 in New York city as a replacement for the ineffective League of Nations, with the objectives of maintaining peace among the nations of the world and avoid another world war. For this reason, groups of so-called "Blue Helmets" were sent on peacekeeping missions in war-torn and poverty stricken areas of the world. By the beginning of the Global War on Terror, the United Nations' power was effectively reduced as superpowers like the United States or China could deploy troops anywhere without prior consent by the UN, and the organization began its slow but steady decline. During the war against the GLA, the UN tried to provide relief to some of the towns worst damaged by the war, and agreed to send humanitarian aid in several areas. One of the most common destinations was Kazakhstan, but the deliveries were halted after the infamous Raid on Almaty, where UN humanitarian convoys were ambushed by heavily armed GLA soldiers who stole all the goods destined to the civilians to fund their own war effort. The UN forces were unable to counter attack the GLA properly and even with military assistance from American forces, they had to abandon the mission and retreat following numerous casualties. This was a huge blow to the organization which from then on stopped most of its humanitarian convoys. The UN's involvement in the war did not stop however, and they eventually decided to send a diplomat, the so called Blue Eagle to meet with GLA warlords in the Kazakhstan DMZ to negotiate a possible peace treaty. On the other hand, the US Government believed the GLA could not be trusted, and despite the supposedly neutral nature of the meeting a number of American forces were stationed in the area where the meeting was to be held, to provide a quick response if a situation arose. Unfortunately, this attempt also ended in disaster when GLA ambushers, right in the middle of Kabara City, killed the ambassador and destroyed his UN escort, prompting the Americans to intervene and wipe out the amassing GLA forces from the city and surrounding regions. After these events UN involvement in the war largely ceased, and the organization merely resorted to funding the American/Chinese war effort against the GLA until the war's end, after which at least a part of the humanitarian convoys resumed their activities. Today Today, the United Nations have been greatly weakened by corruption scandals and still suffer from the losses they experienced in the Global War on Terror, resulting in the organization being considered nothing more than a puppet of western governments, unable to have a say in the world's unstable geo-political situations as demonstrated by their inability to prevent the outbreak of the Russo-European war, much like its predecessor was unable to stop World War II. Gallery UNConvoy.PNG|A UN aid delivery in Yemen Category:Minor factions Category:Lore